


A Meeting to Remember

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [7]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Memories, OCs meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Ester meets a strange woman.





	A Meeting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).

> Happy (belated) Birthday Lafaiette! I thought it might be cool for little Ester to meet my oldest OC, out of her original story.

When Ester was about ten she and her mother had their first big fight. It was over something silly, trivial, but important to Ester. She can't even remember what it was about, not anymore. What she does remember is running from the house to the lake, settling on one of the benches and crying. She remembers movement catching her eye. She remembers...a woman.

\--

Ester wiped at her eyes roughly, trying to force herself to stop crying. Why couldn't her mother see things her way for once?! Why was Ester always wrong and she always right? It wasn't fair!

She slammed her fists against the top of her thighs, more tears forming. She wasn't a baby anymore! She saw something move from the corner of her eye and looked up. 

There was a woman there now. A woman she didn't recognize, and she knew most of the adults in the City. A woman she didn't hear arrive.

Long brown hair, pale skin, and a flowing white gown, a midnight blue shawl with silver patterns draped over her elbows. Ester noted the wolf ears on her head, as well as the tail. She had deep blue feathered wings folded against her back, far too small to use for flight, but large enough to take up a good portion of her back. A pensive expression, silent movement. Defiantly a stranger.

"Who are you? How did you-" Ester started to question, but the woman suddenly spoke.

"Such a peaceful place, this City. A lovely view, water that sparkles so." The woman seemed to be lost in her world.

Ester's brow furrowed in confusion. "Can you hear me?"

The lady turned to her, a serene expression on her face. Ester's face went slack with surprise as she met moonlight silver eyes, a strange feeling of calm washing over her. The woman smiled more, head tilting a bit to the side.

"Who...who are you?" Ester felt both uneasy and peaceful like the world had stopped at this point around these two people.

"Saya," the lady responded. "And you?"  
"Ester..." she trailed off, thoughts swirling in her head. Just who, or what, was this woman?

The waves on the lake were increasing as the cool wind picked up, and Ester shivered from the chill, hugging herself. Saya frowned a bit and went to her, placing her shawl around the girls' shoulders; she smelled like apple blossoms. Ester looked up at her, as Saya sat next to her and tucked the ends of the shawl in.

"We cannot have you falling ill. Here."

Ester looked at the ground, moonstone path pieces shimmering in the dim light. She didn't know this woman, so why was she so calm? Why did it feel like she knew her, deep down, like... like an old friend? 

"Places like this, where there is nothing but peace and happiness, are rare. Places where love can blossom and family can remain together no matter what." Saya's smile fully dropped, an expression of sadness in its place. "How I would have loved it, to grow in such a place."

The wind suddenly picked up speed, making Ester close her eyes against the cold. When she opened them...

Saya was gone.

"Ester! Where are you?"

The shawl was still wrapped around her, silver patterns glittering in the light. The smell of apple blossoms hung in the air for a moment, gone with the next breeze.

"Ester! Ester!" her mother was calling her.

"Where are you?" Ester whispered. "Why did you leave?"

Why had she disappeared? Was she...was she a ghost? No, she couldn't be, right? After all, Ester had her shawl, so she had to be alive. Right?

"She's over here!" Suddenly her father landed next to the bench, scooping her up into his arms. "Little darling are you alright? What's this?"

Meier tugged at the cloth, and Ester snuggled against him. "A present. From a friend."

Her voice trailed off into sleep, Meier's confused expression the last thing she saw as he walked toward his wife.

\--

Years later, she still had the shawl. Sometimes, it smelled like apple blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on Saya:  
She was created while I was still in middle school, and is a constant in my mind. I created her as a Drakengard OC, then she grew beyond into an original story. I've always imagined her wings in the same style as in Princess Ai. Look it up if you don't know it, it's a really pretty manga.
> 
> Her story background goes thusly:
> 
> She was born to a Sky Child(winged human) mother and a Lupine(bipedal werewolf) father. Sky Children are insanely vain as a species and look down on others, save for a few like Saya's mother Rhynaldae, who are kept constantly monitored so they don't 'give their people a bad name'. Rhynaldae managed to sneak away and met Saya's father Kuro. They managed to keep meeting until Saya was born with abnormally small wings, wolf ears, and a tail. Her mothers' people followed her mother and captured her father.
> 
> They tortured her father to death for 'tainting their blood' and clipped her mothers' wings. They tried poisoning Saya(named for her paternal grandmother) but discovered she's an Immortal(anyone can be an Immortal, and discover it at any age, though chances of their being born are about .5%). So they were forced to allow her mother to raise her, though they were horrible to both of them. Her mother died from a stress-related illness when she was fifteen, and she was forced to leave.


End file.
